


The Resurrection and the Life

by Jadzia_Bear



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Multi, Paul Rovia belongs to us now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/pseuds/Jadzia_Bear
Summary: Paul and Aaron aren’t a thing yet, but they're dancing around something. Daryl stays out of their way, even though it hurts like hell.





	The Resurrection and the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending to s9 ep8. Character death fix-it, you know the drill ;)
> 
> 'Though he may die, he shall live.' Paul Rovia belongs to us now.

It’s nearly sunrise by the time Enid opens the door to the medical trailer. Daryl’s been sitting on the steps in the chill, pre-dawn air waiting for news since the moment he passed Paul over into her care. He might have even fallen asleep there if not for the bone-deep dread churning through him.

“He’s alive,” Enid says, starting with the one piece of information Daryl wants most.

He pushes himself unsteadily to his feet, joints simultaneously stiff with the cold and weak with relief.

“He’s got a punctured lung,” she explains, leading him to Paul’s bedside, “so he’ll be in a fair bit of pain for the next few days and he’s got a good month or two of recovery ahead of him, but at this stage it’s looking like he’ll be okay.”

Paul lies asleep in a hospital bed, top half propped up so high he’s practically sitting upright. He’s still too pale, and there’s a tube of some sort sticking out the side of his chest, but the last time Daryl saw him he’d been out cold and barely breathing, red blood bubbling up between his lips, so this is definitely an improvement.

“He’ll probably wake soon,” she says, her tone softening. “You can sit with him if you like.”

She pushes a chair closer to the bed for him.

“Thanks,” Daryl murmurs, though he’s not really talking about the chair.

Enid leaves and Daryl sits down. At first, he just watches the almost imperceptible rise and fall of Paul’s chest, as if to reassure himself that Paul really is still alive.

He should be used to this, seeing his friends’ lives threatened—or worse—it’s happened that many goddamn times now. But maybe that’s something you never get used to, and in any case, his feelings for Paul don’t stop at friendship.

Paul’s hand rests between them on the bedclothes, fingers in a gentle curl. Daryl considers slipping his own hand into the space they create, then dismisses the idea, then decides _fuck it._

He slides his rough palm over Paul’s cool, smooth one. The pad of his thumb finds the delicate skin on the inside of Paul’s wrist and presses just enough to feel the pulse beneath.

Daryl pulls a deep breath down to the bottom of his lungs and lets it shudder out of him. Paul’s alive. He’s going to be okay.

He didn’t have the wherewithal earlier to try the relaxation techniques Paul’s taught him, but he takes a minute now to work through each muscle group in his mind, noting the tension there and then relaxing it as best he can.

Not long after, Paul’s brow furrows and he begins to stir. Daryl goes to remove his hand, but Paul’s grip tightens around his fingers.

The first sound Paul makes is a muted but heartfelt groan.

His eyelids ease open. It’s ridiculous how much Daryl’s heart soars at the sight of those familiar blue eyes.

“I’d like to speak to the manager,” Paul rasps. “I’m pretty sure being dead isn’t meant to hurt this much.” He winces as he looks down at the dressing over his chest wound.

“Ya got stabbed.”

“I’m well aware,” Paul informs him with a weak smile, head sinking back onto the pillow. “Is everyone else okay?”

Fucking typical, worrying about everyone else when he’s the one that got made into Swiss cheese.

“They were fine when I left. Should be arriving soon.”

Paul absently rubs a finger over one of Daryl’s knuckles. It feels like everything, even though Daryl knows it’s really nothing.

Paul’s eye catches on the dried blood crusted over Daryl’s hands. “Are you okay? Whose is this?” he asks, indicating their joined hands.

“Yours,” he grunts, his mind flashing back to the treacherous horse ride here in the early hours of the morning, Paul’s limp, bloody form clutched tight to his chest.

Maybe something of it shows on his face, because Paul’s next words are, “I’m sorry.”

“So ya should be, asshole,” Daryl mutters back, trying not to sound too affectionate.

Paul huffs in amusement, then winces in pain. “Don’t make me laugh,” he begs.

Outside, Daryl hears a familiar bark. It’s the raucous, joyful sound Dog makes when he’s surrounded by the delightful smells of Hilltop—chickens and manure and whatnot.

The trailer door opens and Daryl stands, pulling his hand out of Paul’s even though it makes his chest ache.

It’s Aaron. The deep lines of trepidation in his face evaporate instantly at the sight of a living, breathing Paul Rovia.

“Oh thank god,” Aaron breathes, rushing to Paul’s bedside and capturing up the hand Daryl just released. A small, petty part of Daryl is envious of his utter lack of hesitation.

Aaron gives Paul a kiss on the head that’s somehow both enthusiastic and careful, making Paul smile. They’re not together yet, but surely it can’t be long now.

“What’s the prognosis?” Aaron asks.

“Punctured lung,” Daryl answers. “Gonna be out of action for a while but he should be all right.”

Aaron nods and sighs with relief as he processes this.

“The others?” Daryl asks.

“They’re not too far behind me.” Aaron says. “I would have gotten here sooner but I wanted to make sure Dog got here okay.”

“Thanks,” Daryl says, surprised.

“Of course,” Aaron responds, meeting his gaze with utter sincerity. “He’s important to you so he’s important to me.”

Daryl doesn’t quite know what to do with that so he just gives a small nod.

Aaron turns back to Paul. “Daryl was amazing, just so you know. I was standing there in shock after that walker—that guy—stabbed you, but Daryl jumped straight into action. Got you bandaged up and before I knew it, he was galloping off at top speed—your own personal ambulance service.”

Daryl shrugs, uncomfortable with both the praise and the attention. “Like I was gonna do anythin’ else,” he mutters.

Aaron and Paul share a look, but Daryl’s not sure what it means.

Daryl points to his vacated chair, indicating that Aaron should sit, and pulls up another chair for himself.

Aaron does all the things Daryl didn’t think to, like offer Paul water and ask if he’s hungry, if he wants another blanket, if he needs more pain meds yet.

They keep Paul company until he drifts off to sleep again, then Aaron turns to Daryl.

“What about you, have you gotten any sleep yet? You look like you could use some.”

“You tellin’ me I look like shit?” Daryl responds with a half-assed smirk.

Aaron’s lips quirk up as well. “Mr Dixon, you are far too handsome for me to even suggest such a thing.”

Daryl scoffs and Aaron puts a hand on his shoulder. “But it’s been a rough night and you’ve already done more than enough. I’ll stay with Jesus for now, you go get some rest.

Daryl grumbles but does as he’s told.

“I’ll come and find you in Jesus’ trailer in a bit,” Aaron says as Daryl makes his way out the door.

Daryl’s legs take him to Paul’s trailer on autopilot, which is a good thing because he’s having trouble stringing more than two thoughts together. Now that he lets himself notice it, he’s fucking exhausted. His feet find their way up the trailer’s steps with ease—he’s spent enough time here that it feels as much like home as anywhere else. Once inside, all he manages to do is kick his boots off before collapsing onto Paul’s bed and giving in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving all the fix-it fic this beautiful fandom is producing and just had to get in on the action. Probably one more chapter to go, though at this time of year I can't make any promises about how long it'll take, sorry!! Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
